After Midnight
by Gallee
Summary: This is a story on my take of what should have happened after Midnight.i am a Bamon and Stelena fan so that's how it's eventually going to end up, but there will be a few Delena scenes because it would be weird if he only went to Bonnie. It's rated T. Be warned the first chapter is very short. Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Damon stood up hesitantly. He could see ash floating down like droplets of rain. He reached out and caught one before letting it fall out of his hand.

He couldn't remember anything but what he assumed was his name and two maidens named Elena and had to find them. He didn't know how but he just knew that they were in trouble. So he steeled his legs and searched how to leave this dead place.

Elena, Bonnie and Stefan sat together at the boarding house where they tried to comfort each other. Losing a person that they all loved in their own way had brought them even closer, especially because they knew that the others wouldn't understand how they loved Damon.

Elena was leaning against Stefan's shoulder for support and Bonnie was laying down using Elena as a pillow as she cried. Bonnie broke the silence first.

"I wish I had never tried to climb that tree. It's my fault he died. He's gone now because of me." Elena just stroked he hair trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault Bonnie. Don't cry please, you know that Damon wouldn't have wanted you to." Bonnie sat up and wiped her tears but they kept coming. "I'm sorry I can't."

Stefan put his hand on hers while Elena hugged her and said "It's ok." After a minute Bonnie pulled away from them wiping her eyes and then said, "I need to look through some spells. Now that Damon's gone we can't be to careful. No offense Stefan."

"None taken, but why do you need to study the spells now? Canit not wait a few days?" Bonnie's eyes glazed over and then, "Beware what comes next for it will be more strong then anything you've been again. You will need all of you to defeat it."

Before they could ask what Bonnie came back to them. She took one look at their faces and asked anxiously,"What did I say?" they repeated what she had tranced and Bonnie's face turned to one of horror."What are we going to do? Damon was the strongest one of us all."

Stefan sighed and said, "i'll go back to drinking human blood. Together we can defeat whatever this is." Elena nodded in agreement saying, "We should warn everyone else about Bonnie's trance." Stefan agreed with her and Elena sent everyone a message about what Bonnie tranced.

Damon had been dead for about a week based on what Sage had told had helped him go back to death and told him how to go back to the boarding house. Now he stood ion the lawn behind the house looking at where he would find the two maidens.

.

Bonnie heard someone approach the door, "Stefan! Elena! Someone is here!" They walk down and Elena goes to sit with Bonnie while Stefan answers the door.

Stefan stands shocked. Damon was looking back at him smirking, "Miss me brother?" Stefan pulls Damon into a hug. Damon pushed him away and said, "Not now brother you'll ruin my cloths." he then slips past stefan and sees Elena and Bonnie.

His eyes connect with Elena's and unspoken words flowed through them. He then looked down at Bonnie who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Damon?" she asks timidly. "Yes red bird?" With that she launched herself at him making him have to catch her. She clung to him koala style hugging tightly.

"Damon I thought you were dead. You were dead. How are you here? Are you hurt? I missed you so much!" Damon smiled and brought her face up to his so he could look her in the eyes.

"I'm fine little red bird." He walked to where Elena was sitting while carrying Bonnie. When he sat down Bonnie reluctantly slid off his lap know that they needed to talk to. So instead she went to help Stefan who was still staring at Damon in shock.

Damon and Elena peered into each others eyes and suddenly Elena hugged him whispering, "I'm happy you're back Damon." he flashed her his 360 kilowatt smile and said, "So am I princess."

They were silent smiling at each other and then Bonnie was hugging both of them. She was practically bouncing up and down in joy.

**Thank you for reading this. I would love it if you could review and tell me if I should continue it or not, or if there is any scene that you would like in it that I could write. Sorry It's not that long of a chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

They called Meredith, and Matt telling them to come to the boarding house as soon as they could. They made their way over in about five minutes and when they saw Damon sitting in between Elena and Bonnie their mouths dropped open.

"Damon?" Matt said slowly. Meredith turned to Stefan and asked, "What happened? How is this even possible?" Stefan just shrugs and pats the seat next to him so that they could sit down. "That why we called you so we could all hear the explanation."

They nodded their heads and they all turned to Damon. He just smirks and moves Bonnie onto his lap holding her to his chest. She leans into him letting herself relax.

No one seemed to notice the flash of jealousy in Elena's eyes that she quickly covered. Matt was frowning but held his tongue because he wanted to find out what happened.

Damon looked at him and his smirk seemed to grow. He held Bonnie even tighter to him and then said, "I don't know what I woke up everything was destroyed. It was raining ashes. The only things that had color were me and the two locks of Elena's and Bonnie's hair."

Stefan frowned looking at him, "But..." Damon interrupts him saying, "But nothing. I'm back. I survived and am ready to relax some."

At this Bonnie looks up at him and with wide eyes says, "Ohhh but Damon I had a premonition a little before you came and...and it said something really evil is coming."

With that she turned so she could wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his shirt sobbing quietly. Unfazed he rubbed circles on her back and whisper soothing words to her trying to comfort her.

When she calmed down he lifted her chin to meet her eyes and said, "I won't let anything happen to you Little Red Bird." and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him warmly and said, "I know Damon. She then proceeds to snuggle closer to him.

He then looks Stefan. "What did she say?" He hands over the paper they had written it down on and he frowned. "It doesn't tell us anything about what we could be up against. Just that it's stronger then Klaus. It's practically useless."

At that Bonnie looked up at him, "Sorry Damon." He smiled down at her faintly, "It's alright Little Red Bird. I know you can't control what you can see or say in a premonition." She grinned up at him and hugged his torso. Resting her head against his chest.

Matt eager to stop their moment said, "At least Bonnie gave us something. We'll have to work harder then ever to even think about defeating this thing."

Stefan who had been silently thinking finally said, "Bonnie said we need to work together, and because I know that their is some tension between some of us I think we should have a game night.

Damon was going to protest and say that it was the most horrific idea in the world until Bonnie shot up and went to hug his brother. A flash of jealousy went through him but he ignored it.

He looked over at Elena and saw that she was smiling and sighed. 'I guess I can live through one game night to win some points with my princess.'

He then glanced over at Bonnie who was excited talking to Stefan able what they should do, 'and maybe to let my Little Red Bird have a fun night.'

He smiled faintly and then said, "I'll be back soon I'm going to feed." Bonnie looked at him with her big innocent eyes and he looked away hurried and walked out the door. It was all he could do to not stay with her.

**Ok I hope you liked it, and tell me if you did. If you didn't then you can tell me that too. I know I needed some more Delena moments to make it more realistic but I couldn't help myself. There will be more in the next chapter though. If you guys have any ideas of what games you want them to play please tell me. I'm thinking the human knot. :) I'm going to update a lot sooner then I did this time. Two weeks max if not a week.**


End file.
